Talk:Leather Warning, Leyding/@comment-5073675-20150715120353
Ok, PSA time: If you use more than one Leyding, and stack multple copies of the 1/turn auto ability, then soulblast multiple cards, each different Leyding ability can be resolved calling a different soul blasted card. 1/turn prevents an ability from becoming standby or from resolving if it has been used. Using an ability is defined as choosing to resolve it by paying its cost, even if it does not have one. If a 1/turn auto ability has not been used yet, and the trigger occurs multiple times, the ability becomes standby for each trigger. There are then, in effect, multiple instances of the auto ability on standby, even if they originated from the same base ability. Each of those instances is referring to a different trigger, in this case a different soul blasted card. Let's look at this in detailed example. Say you, the turn player, have three copies of Leyding on the field, and use each of their act abilities, going into the soul and granting your vanguard three copies of the auto ability. We shall refer to each ability as A, B and C. Your vanguard uses an ability that soul blasts 3 cards, X Y and Z. Because this ability must fully resolve before a check timing can occur, the three soul blasts happen before A B or C can resolve. A B and C are triggered by each soul blast, creating three instances of each: A(x) A(y) A(z), B(x) B(y) B(z), and C(x) C(y) C(z). Once the initial blasting ability has resolved, a check timing happens, and there are 9 standby abilites. You choose to resolve A(x) first, calling X to the field. Because an instance of A has resolved, its 1/turn restriction is now in effect, and A(y) A(z) are removed from standby. There are now 6 standby abilities. Because X has been called already, you choose to resolve B(z) next. Z is called, B is now restricted by its 1/turn, B(x) and B(y) are removed from standby. You choose to resolve C(y), Y is called, and C(x) C(z) are removed from standby. In response to some of the points I have seen made: "Because soul blasting is done one at a time, it has to target the first card soulblasted" First, there is absolutely zero foundation to the idea that soulblasting has to be done one at a time. Second, even if it were one by one, all soulblasting occurs within one resolution, so there is no check timing until after all souls have been blasted. At a check timing, the turn player chooses which standby to resolve, not necessarily in the order they occurred. "It's a mandatory ability, so it needs to be resolved immediately off the first soulblast." All abilities go onto standby when triggered, even mandatory ones, and each time an ability resolves it is fully resolved before returning to a check timing to begin resolving another. And again, no founding basis for the idea that soul must be blasted one by one. "The card of the day description specified you can only resolve one." No, it did not. The section of the description was misleading in its simplicity, and was reffering to the multiple standby instances of the ability gained from soul blasting multiple cards, a necessary reminder considering Genesis will almost never be blasting less than three at once. If you have further questions or discussion on this matter, feel free to ask.